Heartglass Cherry Blossom
by Amanyaika
Summary: A traveler,Uchiha Sasuke meet the maiden of Haruno,Haruno Sakura.They meet when Sasuke is on his journey to find his brother or the traitor of Uchiha clan Uchiha Itachi and found Sakura being chased by thief. What will happen next? let's start reading! I already published on wattpad. So,you can see on wattpad! Complete!
1. Meet You

Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction so I don't know if this going well if i write something wrong you can give a comment okay..!! well let's begin the story!!

Meet you

Sasuke's POV

"(Pant...Pant...) ","where is this? "I said. I continue my walk and trying to find a spot for rest, after a little walk finally found a rest spot. Maybe I should rest here and continue my journey again tomorrow I thought while i put my swords and bag then I fall asleep.

After a minutes while I sleeping, I heard some noise then I woke up to find where the noise came from. It's a girl voice! I thought while searching the noise. When I found the voice came from, I immediately hide on tree because there was someone besides the girl. Someone's there too huh? What are they want from that girl? I should help her! I thought while preparing to help the girl. "No! Get away from me! " "you can't runaway little girl! Just give your precious things or you'll die here!" The girl still run from the thief's. "(Pant... Pant...) This is the dead end?! "The girl became really scared. "Hahahaha now you can't runaway from me so give up and give your precious things,right now!! "The girl's body became trembling and leaking a tears that she has been holding on. "No... Please...I begging you... Don't kill me... Someone... H... HELP MEEE!!! " The thief is landing his dagger to the trembling girl, then a flash was upon the girl and the thief's. The girl was shocked at a person on front of her the thief's were just step back and sensing something bad is going happen to them. I guess i made it in time then i glared at the thiefs while my sharingan is already actived.The thiefs became little scared at my eyes,one of the thiefs is already going to attack me but i defensed then attack him from back and then he become unconscious. Other thief just watched while his body was trembling scared to attack me, I took a step to him and said "if you still want to live get your friends and don't ever come back here again,if i see you attacking this girl again I'll never forgive you! " I finished and give him a cold death glare. He then grab his friend and runaway from me.

I see they go run so scared and then I look to the girl, she just see me not giving a reaction or saying thank you. Then a give her a hand to stand up "here,I help you to stand up" she grab my hand then stand up. While I help her I didn't got to see her face because she wearing a hood like trying to hide those face. "Um... Thank you for helping me... "She said "no problem, I just passed by then hear your scream"I said. She took off her Hood from her face,the moon's light was go to girl face. I just standing here frozen while I got to see her face, she was the prettiest girl I ever see... Innocent face, beautiful emerald eyes, shiny long pink hair,and light pink lips...oh god she like an goddess.i think i already fall in love with her... I thought ,I realized that my face was hot I think I blushing. Then I heard a small giggles it's come from her "oh yeah,i haven't introduce myself right? My name is Haruno Sakura. And you are? " "ah.. Um.. My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" so her name was Sakura huh... What a beautiful name.. I thought "since you help me from those thief's, will you come to my house and rest there for a while? " "if you don't mind,then it's alright.."I said with a cool voice

Okay, then let's go... "She said with a beautiful smile written on her face.

Okay this is the chapter one of my fanfiction!! So what do you think? I think my English is still need learning huh well I wait you all comment!!!


	2. Will you be my knight?

Sasuke's POV

"This is my house" "where the guard or your family? Are you live alone?" After I said that,Sakura expression become sad.Damn I really regret to said that.

"Well...yeah,I live alone on this house..."replied her sadly."let's come in and then continue our chat about that..." "Okay" I said while come in to her house,well actually not house but a castle!

Sakura's POV

After I and Sasuke enter my house,I go to the kitchen for making us a dinner,then check at fridge what ingredients I have

Maybe this dinner food is beef stew and tomato salad" said me."should I help you too?" "Kyaaaa!!!" Sasuke just silent at her scream.what a cute scream...while think about Sakura cute scream,he didn't realized that his cheeck little red."you're suprised me Sasuke...it's okay wait on dining room okay." "Ok...".

Sasuke's POV

While Sakura making dinner,I traveling this castle to take a look

Sheesh...she living in this big castle alone,no wonder she being chassing by a thief's while I thinking,my eyes catch a sight of a room or probably it's Sakura room.I come inside and feeling relaxed on her room smells rose and cherry blossom,it's makes me feel so relax and sleepy...,I see a photo of her then I look at it.The photo I see is Sakura when she was little maybe 7 years old with her family maybe...,then Sakura when she under a cherry blossom's tree,she looks so beautiful on there,and finally Sakura when she was baby with her mother.but what I think now is where her family..."Sasuke...dinner is ready!"yell Sakura "uh..yeah I'm coming!" Reply me

Timeskip go to Sakura's POV

After dinner

"How the food? Is delicious?" Doubt me "it's so delicious! Especially the beef stew,it's make me want more" after hearing that,I feel so happy and smiled at him "really? I'm glad!" And then I realized something, it's about chat earlier."Oh yeah,earlier I said that after dinner I continue our chat about that,right?" "if you don't want,it's alright" "no..i want to tell you" "Okay...I live alone because all of my family is killed by an unknown person,first before killing time me and person on this castle was kidnapped by his crew and put all of us sleeping with sleep gas,after that my sight become black or I already under his sleep gas.after I awake,my hand and legs being tied and cannot go anywhere,while I'm like that I hear a scream of my maid and I see a blood on a floor it's probably from my maid.After killed my maid,his crew was come to me and dragging me to scary room filled with a blood.when a sword and knife was going to me,i become wide awake and struggling on rope while my hand was going to take a knife for cut the rope.And I did it,i run fast as I can then I see a corpse of my family,it's was so terrible they're face was filled with blood,I can't hold it anymore and continue to runaway from that scary place" after hearing that story,Sasuke just said I'm sorry "no..its okay,maybe it was my fate from a god because of this..." My voice become a whisper at a final words "what did you say?" I shook my head and say it's nothing and i realized something "hey Sasuke..." " yes?" "Will you...will you be...my...knight?"


	3. The Answer

Sasuke's POV

"what did you say? i can't hear clearly" telling her to replay what she said."i said will you be my knight?"reply her shyly.to be her knight huh...can i protect her? i really doubt it...while i'm thinking,Sakura then said "i really need a knight to protect me from him...you're the only one i can trust for...".i'm the only one? wait...i am a avanger,i'm traveling for find that traitor.But she need me...what should i do... ."i don't know...tommorow i must go...to find someone"."so tommorow you're leaving..."."yes...i can't stay here,i have to go"then i hear a whisper and a hiccup."d...don't...go...(hiks) don't...leave...me...a..lone(hiks)" i look her and find that Sakura was crying.Man...i make her cry...this is worst! cursing me while comfort her "Sakura,i will make somehow to stay with you and protect you from him" "i...promise..." i said.Sakura's cry is become shut then raise her head and looking at me with her crying face."really? you stay with (hiks) me?"."yeah somehow..."."it's a promise?" said Sakura while raise her pinky to me."hn..." said me with cool voice."if it's a promise,why you didn't raise you're pinky?" said Sakura with a cute face like a puppy.That face,i can't ignore it! curse me.I raise my pinky while my other hand come to my head "yes! my first promise is with Sasuke!" her smile become widder than usual,seeing her smile like that is make me happy too... then i didn't realized that i was smiling a little.

Sakura's POV

Sasuke was smiling even it was little but it's make his face become more cool than before... .Oh yeah it's remind me of something... "Sasuke..." "yea?" "what are you traveling for? aren't you didn't miss your family?" when i said that to him,i feel something uneasy feeling it was from Sasuke.I full up my power for knowing Sasuke feeling.Now...! as i thought Sasuke have a scary and murderous feeling,it's make me feel tired and scared.i really regret to say that..."um..Sasuke it's alright if you don't want to tell me" "i'm sorry...i'm just tired..are you okay? you've been trembling,Sakura" "oh..ah..it's nothing...here,i take you to the guest room" "thank you.." i help Sasuke to up and take him to bed.

Sasuke's POV

"here,this is the room.May you have a good dream,Sasuke.Good night.."polite Sakura.after that,i remember something then call Sakura "Sakura!" before she was going to come inside her room,she look at me "yes,what is it?"said her."about you're request earlier,i want to become your knight!" after i said that,Sakura just standing there and didn't say anything.10 second later,Sakura consious and said "thank you..." with a beautiful smile written on her pale and little red cheek face,then come inside to her room.I come inside the room too,put my bag and weapon,changing my clothes,and go to bed.a good dream huh...while thinking that i was already asleep.

Someone was standing on the front of castle while see to window,and said "Heartglass girl...finally i meet you again after 7 years.This time i won't fail again..."then leaving to somewhere with a evil smirk.

Sakura's POV

"(pant)...(pant)..." "after fulling my powers like that,it's already make me so tired..." i said while looking a book. the title of book is Heartglass Cherry Blossom."why...i becoming like the princess on this book...Heartglass...why i have a glass-heart-shaped...is that some kind of a curse or what? it's sucks! i don't wanna be like that!"said me while crying and look at the page of the book."better i'm sleep than thinking about that..." i said.I put my book on table the i come to bed for sleeping.

When i sleeping,the book was fall to floor and wind was flipping the page.The wind was stopped at a page 15 of the book.Page 15 drawing a princess found her white knight and he said i will protect you with all of my life,it's almost like me and Sasuke,and it's like a fate of me and him.


	4. Welcome to Konoha!

Sakura's POV

a flash of morning light is coming trough my eyes and makes me awake from sleep.I got up from bed and went to bathroom for taking a bath.After that,i go down for making a breakfast.When i cooking while singing,someone has tapping my shoulder and make me scream a little.I turn around and see Sasuke still sleepy,i immediately remember that Sasuke was stay for a while here."morning Sasuke,i forget that you're here..."."mornin',hn..it's alright"."by the way,what are you cook?"."today breakfast is french toast and pancake"replied me with humming my favorite song Utakata Hanabi-Supercell."ah! Sasuke,wait on dining room,breakfast is already done"when Sasuke hear what i was saying,he immediately go to dining room and sit patiently."here you go! eat a lot okay!" i say while bring the food to table,Sasuke then grab the food and praying."Itadakimasu..." before i eat my food,i'm wait for Sasuke's reply about my cook.is it delicious or not? which one is it? when i'm thinking that,Sasuke said "are you not going to eat that?" and i regain consciousness and accidentally said "ah! um...! what do you think about my food?!"."it's delicious..." said Sasuke bluntly,hearing that making me relief.

Timeskip to garden's of castle

"today's weather is really bright!"."yeah it is..." i turn around to Sasuke and said "hey Sasuke...are you happy?" hearing me said that makes Sasuke smiled a little "hn..i'm happy"."really? i'm glad..." i give him a big smile.

Sasuke's POV

Sakura gave me a big smile,that smile is make me fell weird inside and...then Sakura cut my thought and said "it's already daylight...time to make lunch! let's go to inside,Sasuke!",Sakura immediately grab my hand and i'm just following her without say anything.When Sakura want to grab the ingredients,"oh no! we're out of ingredients!"."so..."."we should by ingredients on town..."."it is alright?" i said worrying her."yep! it's alright because finally i have a knight to protect me there,am i right?" i suddenly realized that i already accept her request to be her knight."then let's go" i said."yeah!"Sakura said cheerfully.

Timeskip to Konoha Town

Sakura suddenly run from my side and said "Sasuke! welcome to Konoha!" with bright smile.I just standing there smrikingly and saying "don't say that so loud is making you embarassed, i already know...Sakura..."while pointing my fingers to sign of the town 'welcome to Konoha'.Sakura face become redder after what i said "let's go then..." murmured Sakura,i'm just following her with release a sigh and smiled at her action.after go to the various shop,someone was calling Sakura "hey!! Sakura-Chan!!" Sakura turn to look someone who calling her "hey!! Ino!".Ino approaching Sakura and said "well,well who might you have be? it's very rare of Sakura with a man...don't tell me..are you Sakura's Boyfriend??"Ino saying excitedly,me and Sakura's face become red after hearing that."n..no..! Ino! he..he's just a friend...yesterday he was saving my life..so i bring him with me to protecting me from someone that's all..."as Sakura said that is make me felt hurt inside,damn! what's wrong with me? why my heart is hurt? Ino just said ohhhhh...and she suddenly whisper something to Sakura "Sakura,you still have a chance you know! he was good looking,so...do you really think he is just your friend?" Sakura froze at Ino's said."well,good luck both of you! bye!" Ino then leave Sakura and me there,Sakura instantly self-conscious "are you alright? your face is red.do you have a fever?" i said while my hand touch her forehead.i think she's alright i think "i'm alright,thanks for worrying me Sasuke"."hn.." Sakura walk without me like back to usual side of her "i think we buy enough,let's go home Sasuke" hearing her said that,it's makes me remind of someone "let's go home...Sasuke.."then Sakura touch my face "Sasuke,what's wrong?" i'm just realized that her face was close to mine...it's make me blush a little,"n..nothing..i'm just remember something..i'm fine,let's go home.."then Sakura just said okay with cute smile while we're going home.

Sakura's POV skip to Sakura when at her bedroom

today was really fun...i thinking happily,i go to see a fairy tale book Heartglass Cherry blossom and flip to next page.I just letting out a long sigh and put the book back to table "only remain 14 pages left" said me,then i feel hurt on my heart.I run quickly to bathroom and i coughing hard to sink,my expression become shock at my hand blood?! i thought shocked. why a blood coming when i was coughing,i'm healthy,am i? then i realizing something"no..way...don't tell me...that book..is.."i look to the book "my lifetime?!"i said sadly.A tears rolling to my cheeks,i don't want this! is to terrible! why! why! i scream silently and punch a pillow until it's wrecked i don't want to die...i'm still have much to do...please..someone...help...m..e... i calming down and fall a sleep.


	5. Sakura's secret is revealed

Sasuke's POV

In the morning,i woke up and go to bathroom for have a quick shower.After that,i come down for take a glass of water,while drinking i realized something odd oh yeah, where's Sakura? It's not like her for not on the kitchen in the morning I thought,and then i hear someone calling my name "oh..hey Sasuke,today you up early than me..." Said Sakura from upstairs."Sakura,it's very rare of you.Usually you up at 06:00 AM,now is 10:00 AM"."are you alright? You face look pale...do you have a cold?" i said worrying her."nn...i'm alright.As you see i-"Sakura suddenly coughing really bad and go to somewhere.Seeing her action like that is make me more worried and come to upstairs to follow her.When I found her on bathroom,my expression from worried become really shock at her fall unconscious on floor."hey! Sakura?! Hang in there! Hey! Wake up! Sakura!!".

Sakura's POV

"Where am I?"I said to e to think,this place is so dark..I cannot see anything."hello...anybody here?" I scream a little.I walk little by little,and then I hear a voice is like calling me "...ack!" I can't hear clearly about a second the voice become clearly "come back!".

"Aaaaaah!!!"

I got up and seeing that I'm on a bed "a dream...it feels so real..."I touch my head and trying to remember that dream clearly."by the way...who carrying me here?" Then i feel someone touch my hand and I look to see who is touching my hand.It was Sasuke "did he carrying me to bed? How sweet..." I smiled a little and pat Sasuke's head.While I'm patting Sasuke head,he moves a little then woke up and look up to see me."Sakura?! Are you okay now? You made me worries so much you know!"Sasuke yelling at me."I'm so sorry for make you worried about me this much,now I'm okay you don't have to worrying me anymore" I said like my usual character."are you really sure? I doubt it.Your face is still pale.You hiding something from me didn't you? Tell me Sakura"how did he know?! .silence is haunting our conversation. I really don't know what to say about this. Should I tell him or not...can i trust him with all of my life? I didn't have a choice to tell him "maybe this is it,this time I'm going to tell you my secret that I want you to be a last person that I'm going to tell this"i let out a long sigh before tell my secret.Sasuke just see me with a serious face and didn't say anything."my heart is being cursed by someone into a glass.My heart has a short lifetime.As you can see,this book is my lifetime.I already read 17 pages of 30 pages.This story is very similar to mine.But the first page telling that the princess cannot fall in love,if the princess fall in love with someone,the princess's heart is going to broken little by little.On page 16,the princess is become sick and coughing blood lately.I'm always wondering why my life story is very similar to this book.And then I realized that this book Is my lifetime.My body is like become weaker than usual.Well Sasuke,I think my life won't hang any longer than i want.So...what you say? Are you going to stay here or go find someone you've been finding for and leave me here alone?"finish me.

Sasuke's POV

Hear Sakura story and her question is makes me realize something.If I'm leaving her for finding him,what will happen after that? But my heart say stay here and protect her as her knight.Protect her or find him? Thinking that is making me confused."Sasuke?" Listen to your heart! I grab her hand and kiss it like a prince or knight.Sakura was surprised at Sasuke's action."w...what's w..rong Sasuke??" Said Sakura embarrassed."I will stay here!"."I accept you request didn't I? As your knight,I'm going to protect you with all of my life"."I promised" Sakura didn't say anything just hug me so tight."Sa...Sakura?" I confused at her.While I'm didn't move a little,I feel that Sakura's body is trembled."I..dont know what to say...but,..Thank you..." I look up to see Sakura face.Sakura was crying.I feel a tears fall to my cheek,and I'm trying to comforting her."shh...I'm here..so it's alright...your going to be fine..." I said with a gentle voice to her.

After Sakura crying,she was asleep and I'm taking care and look after her."if a princess fall in love with someone,princess heart is going to broken..." I whisper while pat her head."but what if someone was fall in love with the princess? For an example,what if me become fall in love with her..." After i said that,I realized something.A spark was coming through to my heart.While I see her,my face become little hot and I whisper"so..this is what weird feeling that I've been feel when I'm with you..."."I think...I love you,Sakura..."i mumbled and unconsciously asleep beside her.

Normal POV

"Almost there...Princess"whisper a shadow while turn back to through the forest and disappear again in front of the castle.


	6. The Arrival of the traitor

Sakura's POV

"Nnn..." i woke up and see around me.It's already morning... I have to make a breakfast when I'm trying to get up,I feel someone held my wrist so tight.I look to my wrist and I see Sasuke was sleeping while hold my wrist.oh...it's Sasuke...Wait,Sasuke?! Ehh...why he is here?!! My movement making Sasuke wakes up.I'm just see him not say anything."um...good Morning,Sasuke..." I said gently.then,Sasuke raise his head to meet my face with sleepy eye.After a second,Sasuke surprised and making a worried face while said "Sakura?! Are you okay?? You didn't coughing blood again,didn't you??".When Sasuke said that,I remember what happen last night.Sasuke is taking care of me last night... I hold Sasuke hand and gently said "I'm okay...thank you for worrying about me...I'm sorry for troubling you because of me..." Sasuke let out a relief sigh "no...it's fine after all,just...,I'm glad that you're fine"."and thank you for comforting me last night,I really need that so much" I smiled at Sasuke."yosh! Since I'm getting better,I'm going to make a breakfast.Sasuke,you just sit on dining room and wait until breakfast is ready okay?!" I said excitedly.Sasuke just say "hn" and go down with me.

2 weeks later

Sasuke's POV

"hey teme!" Said yellow spiky hair with black long hair girl toward garden."yo,dobe.." I smirkingly at his attitude when I call him that."you have a guts for calling me that huh?!" A anime vein popped on Naruto's head."bring it on,dobe" as Usual,me and Naruto fighting again."N..naruto-kun..,Sasuke-san...S..Stop Fighting...If Sakura-san Kno-"and too late..."Naruto! Sasuke! Stop fighting!"Scream Sakura from far away.Me and Naruto immediately stop our fighting."I'll remember this,Sasuke..."."me too,Naruto...".

2 hours later

"Since everyone already here,let's us toast!" Everyone nodded and..."Happy Birthday,Sakura!" Sakura let out a tears,and smiled to us "thank you so much everyone...I'm really happy...".Then Sakura blow the candle and prepare to slice the birthday cake and share to us."here you go,Sasuke"."ah...thanks"I said.Ino,Temari,and Tenten are sitting under the Cherry blossom tree.Sai,Neji,and Shikamaru chatting about something.Me,Naruto,Sakura,and Hinata making a flower crown with a little chatting."so...Sasuke already know about that,Sakura?"Naruto questioning Sakura.Sakura nodded and said "Well,i want to tell him soon,but he already find out...hehe..,and he became so mad because I didn't telling him beside you guys"."well of course I am,you making me so worried all day you know..."."I'm sorry..."Sakura looking down sad."no,it was me who should say sorry for being harsh to you..".

"well..well,let's drop that topic and eat the cake already!" yell Ino cutting the conversation,we nodded and eat the cake while chat.

3 hours later

"see you tommorow,you two!"ino waving a hand to Sakura and Sasuke."be safe you two..." said Temari."make sure you protect Sakura-chan,Sasuke! if you don't,i'll kill you!"warn Naruto."see you,Sakura-chan"smile Hinata."See you too,you guys!"said Sakura cheerful while waving a hand to her friends.

"ahh...today was fun..."."it's been so long,someone come to here and have a party together"said Sakura feeling happy than before.

"i'm glad you're happy again.."

"yeah! it's all thanks to you,Sasuke.If you didn't make a suprise like this,maybe i'll forget again.."

Then,i remember something.Something that was very important that i was almost forgot.

"Sakura,this is for you...i'm sorry,this is all i can give to you"

"no,it's okay.I'm so happy! thank you so much,Sasuke!"Sakura suddenly give me a big hug.I'm just smile and pat her head and say your welcome.

i was the first let go her,and silence was haunting.Sakura just stare to me with her usual gaze,i starting to blush at her look and my heart was beating so fast than before.

"S..Sakura..."

"yes?"

Sakura answer it calmly and i was so nervous to continue this chat with her."what's wrong,Sasuke? you're face was red like tomato,you know" it's was you're fault for making my face like this .

"Sakura...there's something i want to tell you..."

i took a deep breath and continue it."i...i lo-"

"Well...well...,i'm sorry for interrupt your conversation.i'm here for the princess"

someone was interrupting my confession to her,but this voice...is like someone i know... i'm trying to remember who is this voice.i can't see him,because of the dark.The man stepped forward and began to show his true form.When it became clearly,I became so shocked and so mad.

"you..."

"Sasuke...you know this person?" Sakura said while thinking have a bad feeling towards her and Sasuke.

"it's been while,right Sasuke?"said the person with a smirk.

Sasuke takes his sword and runs to the man he just remembered with his deep anger to him.

"Sasuke!"shock Sakura at his action.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE,ITACHI?!!!"

"You've not changed at all,Sasuke"said the person and prepared the battle with Sasuke.

and the person was The Traitor of Uchiha clan,Uchiha Itachi.


	7. Kidnapping the Princess

Sakura's POV

"Sasuke!"i scream.Suddenly,I cough up blood again.

Why at this time... i thought and feeling weak again.

Sasuke and the person name Itachi still fight,and i see Sasuke slashing his sword to Itachi and Itachi is injured on his chest.i'm just look and didn't scream or move my body just a little.

Sasuke pointing his sword to Itachi.And something is wrong to him like there is something different.I immediately realized the difference,on Sasuke face,hands,and legs there is a tattoo covering him.I have a bad feeling...My body suddenly trembled when I saw Sasuke, especially his expression.That expression of him is so scary and it's not like usual.He smile but smile of evil and his eyes is bloody red.It's not Sasuke I know...this is someone else without conscious,a tears was falling down to my cheeks.This feeling...is so sad... i thought making my tears is falling more and more.

"it's over...ITACHI!"

"STOP IT!" i scream so loud and making Sasuke stop his sword to Itachi.

"Please,no more..."."no more fighting!!"i scream again,and a tears was fall to the floor.

Sasuke stepped to backward slowly and dropped his sword to floor.

The tattoo that had once enveloped Sasuke slowly disappeared and made a mark on the back shoulder of his neck.His eyes immediately changed and made Sasuke aware of what he had done.

Normal POV

"what happened?" Sasuke looked around him and his gaze stopped to Itachi.

"finally...i killed him.With my own hand"said Sasuke and remember Sakura.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke turn around and see Sakura froze at Sasuke.

"thank god,you're safe..."

"Sasuke...is that you?"

"of course it's me"

"Sasuke!!" Sakura running to Sasuke and clinching her hands to Sasuke neck.

"It's you!! you're back!!" cry Sakura.Sasuke let out a relief sigh and pat her head.

"i'm back..." Sasuke tightening his hug to Sakura.

"i'm sorry for make you worried.Please stop crying...if you cry,it's make me sad too.."Sasuke whisper to Sakura make her stop crying.

"i'm glad you're okay,Sasuke" smile Sakura.

When they stop their hug,Sakura fall to floor.

'Bruuk!'

"Wh..what?"

"Sakura!"

"Why...my body...i can't get up..."

"What the hell is happening?!"

"I never thought that is working...".They turn around to see Itachi is still alive.

"It can't be...how can you still alive..."said Sasuke cannot believe what he see now.

Sakura didn't say anything,just see Itachi in shock.

"You trapped in my genjutsu,Sasuke.The one you killed was a clone not real me."said Itachi while pointing Sasuke's sword to Sasuke.

"Since when...since when he actives Sharingan!"Sasuke can't move a little.Shit! I let my guard down! He cursing.

"Move" warn Itachi.

Sasuke didn't move a bit away from Sakura.

"I said move,you hopeless little brother".Itachi's Sharingan make Sasuke away from Sakura."don't let him go" Itachi said to his clones.Now,Sasuke trapped,Sakura didn't move because she feeling more weaker.

"So this makes you weaker..."Itachi found out what make Sakura weak."If you fall in love,your heart glass little by little going to broken.But,I think I made it on time"Sakura froze,Sasuke got shocked after hearing that from Itachi.why Sakura didn't tell me that... Sasuke feel bad,because every time he was hurting Sakura."so i was hurting Sakura.."whisper Sasuke and a tears fall to floor.The tears came from Sasuke.

"No!"

Sasuke silenced,Itachi just look at Sakura.Sakura take a deep breath.

"It's not your fault,Sasuke...,you didn't hurt me,this curse was hurting me...what you should know is...I'm happy that you always be my side...I didn't regret that,I feel happy...so happy...my life is full of Happiness and I wanted to say to you that..."Sakura coughing blood again and trying to say what she want to say.

Sasuke waiting for next word,Sakura open her mouth.

"That...I love you..."Sakura said with a tears rolling to her cheeks.

"GAH!! *chough *chough"

"Sakura!" Scream Sasuke trying to go to her,but it's impossible.

"3 days left...I must hurry" said Itachi while punch Sakura for sleep.

"Sakura! Damn you! Let Sakura go! ITACHI!!!" Sasuke yell with full of anger.

Itachi turn around with carry unconscious Sakura.

"Kill him..."

A sword stabbed on Sasuke chest or his heart.Sasuke let out a blood from his mouth.A blood was leaking from Sasuke chest.

"May you rest in peace,foolish little brother"the clone disappear. Sasuke fall to the floor and blood was covering his body.

"Sa..kura.."Sasuke whisper and his vision become black and unconscious.


	8. Rescue You!

Normal POV

"Uh..."

"Where am i...?"Said Sakura weakly,her eyes still blurry.She still cannot see clearly and still cannot remember what happened to her.

"Oh,you already awake"Said with manly voice.

Sakura open her eyes widely for see the person .Then she remember what happened to her.

"Itachi..."

"What did you do to Sasuke?!"

"I'm just telling you this,you can't see him anymore..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tsk..! I killed him of course"Said Itachi simply.

Sakura eyes widened. She cannot believe what he's just say.Sakura coughing blood and feel weaker again.no...it can't be...Sasuke...Sasuke is strong...he cannot die so easily Sakura still believe that Sasuke is still alive and he'll come to save her.

"I don't believe you Itachi.Sasuke is still alive,he'll come to save me!"said Sakura confidently, hearing that Itachi just say whatever and leave Sakura alone.

"I believe because I can felt it...Sasuke's soul,Sasuke's life is still here in this world.That's mean,he still alive..." Sakura smiled and feel a tears was about to fell to floor and rolling her cheeks again.

"I'm waiting for you to come and save me,my knight..."

Meanwhile...

"So...the princess life only 3 days left..."

"Yes,it's because of him"

"No,it's alright.After all,I'm going to take that Heartglass tommorow and I have a feeling that your little brother will come for rescue the Princess"

"So,Itachi...when Sasuke come,make sure you fight with him for awakening his true power.That's all,you dismissed."

"Very well,Orochimaru-sama"

Itachi leave the room.Orochimaru smile evilly while thinking something.

"I'm waiting you tommorow,Uchiha Sasuke"said Orochimaru.

2 hours earlier at Haruno Castle

"Oi Sasuke! Hang in there!"

Who...

"Where's Sakura?!"

"I can't find her..."

What happened...

"Hey doctor! Please save him first! His life is in danger!"

"Okay...you three wait here..."

Where is this...

My vision become blurry i can't see clearly

Ah...I'm so sleepy...

Sa..kura...

Meanwhile on Doctor' office

"How is Sasuke?"said Naruto worriedly.

"Don't worry he's alright,but he still not wake up.A wound on his chest didn't gone deep,so that's why he's alive" said doctor.

"Thank goodness" said Naruto,Hinata,and Ino feel relief.

"Thank you very much,Tsunade-sama"said Ino thankfully.

"Your welcome,tommorow you can visit him.For now,you all should rest"said Tsunade.

"I really owe you so much,Grandma Tsunade" said Naruto.

"please excus-"

"Tsunade-sama!"yell a nurse.

"Sasuke-san..."

"What happened?"answer Tsunade calm.

"He...already awake..."

"Sasuke is already awake?!"Said the three excited.

"Is that so..you three can visit him.But,just 10 minutes.After that,go home.Deal?"said Tsunade make a deal.

The three nodded and immediately go to Sasuke's room.

On Sasuke's room

Sasuke grunting and open his eyes slowly.He become confused and thinking where he is.He hear sound of a door,a nurse come in and become so shocked after saw Sasuke awake and leave the room hurriedly.

"Why I'm im hospital ? Did something happen to me before?" Sasuke replied, confused.

"Sasuke!" said Naruto, who had just reached Sasuke's room.

Naruto and the others smiled with relief that Sasuke was already conscious.

"Naruto...What has happened to me?" hearing Sasuke said that,Naruto tells all that has happened to him to the end.Hearing that Naruto had told him, Sasuke immediately remembered itachi bringing Sakura away from him.

"Sakura..."Sasuke tried to get up, but the wound on his chest was still not fully recovered.Sasuke cursed himself.

"Sasuke! You still have to be treated. So do not force to get up" replied Ino worried about Sasuke's wound.

"i have to save her...i have to save Sakura from him...i've promised her..."said Sasuke trying to get up.

"If you force yourself to wake up, you will not be able to get out of this room as soon as possible"said a doctor in front of the door.

"Tsunade-sama"said Hinata

"Itachi said,only 3 days left...Sakura's life only 3 days left! i have to save her soon!!" yell Sasuke.

"what? Sakura's life only 3 days left you said...?" said Naruto can't believe what just Sasuke said.

"no...way..." Hinata and Ino crying after hear that.

"please,Tsunade-sama...I have to save her before it's too late..." Sasuke begging to Tsunade for letting him go.

Tsunade let a sigh.

"I will heal you with all my capabilities" hear Tsunade said that,Sasuke said hn.

The next day..

"if your wound open,make sure you eat this pill.Understood?"

"yeah.Thank you,Tsunade-sama"Sasuke thanking to Tsunade.

Involuntarily, Tsunade's hand patted Sasuke on the shoulder and said something.

"please save Sakura and bring her back safely"Sasuke nodded and leaving Tsunade.

"let's go,everyone"

"let's rescue Sakura!"

wait for me there,Sakura...


	9. Awaken

Normal POV

"Finally this day arrived too" said Orochimaru.

Sasuke... Sakura thought worried about Sasuke.

"*cough!* *cough!*"Sakura coughing so hard.Her face paler than usual.

no good..*pant*my body..*pant*become *pant* weaker..*pant*i feel *pant* so tired... Sakura panting hard.

Suddenly,Sakura raise her face.She smiled happily.

This feeling...Sasuke...and the others too..they come...they finally come... Sakura let out a tears.

Itachi look up and see Sakura expression.

looks like he has come Itachi went straight to the main room to welcoming Sasuke.

In front of Orochimaru's hideout

"this is it,where Itachi brings Sakura" said Sasuke without doubt.

"then let's go!" Sasuke and the others come inside.

When they reached the main hall, they were startled by Itachi's voice saying welcome.

"Great, said the princess about you still alive exactly right"

"and,i didn't think you bring a friends as well too,Sasuke" said Itachi so impressed.

"Sasuke,don't tell me he is..." Naruto said and Sasuke completes his words.

"he is my brother,a traitor of Uchiha clan" Sasuke become so furious as he remember a unforgettable past.

"let's finish in this battle,Itachi!" Sasuke said furiously and come faster to kill Itachi.

Sasuke's swordwas deflected by Itachi's sword.Sasuke's legs lead to Itachi's face, but are held by his right hand.Itachi's Sharingan is active also Sasuke.They fight without stopping.

while Sasuke and Itachi are fighting,Naruto and the others go to rescue Sakura.

"Hinata use your byakugan to search Sakura!" order Naruto.Hinata nodded and actived her byakugan.One by one,and Hinata found Sakura.

"she's here!" Hinata goes where now Sakura is.

Naruto open the door,Sakura screaming something to them like something terrible is going to happened.

"Congratulations you found the princess"Naruto and the others were startled by Orochimaru who started attacking them one by one.

"EVERYONE!!!!"Sakura shouted.

"What a shame, even though you guys a little more can save the princess" Said Orochimaru with satisfaction.Sakura struggles to be free from bonding.

"now,let us started to take your Heartglass,princess" Orochimaru said smirkingly.

"no...no...!!"Sakura struggling more.

"SASUKE!!!"Sakura shouted.

*CRAACK!*

Meanwhile..

"why are you killed all of Uchiha clan?! why?! answer me,ITACHI!!" Sasuke shouted

"why you didn't say anything?! ANSWER ME,YOU TRAITOR!!" Sasuke attack Itachi again.

"to awaken you..."said Itachi

Sasuke froze.

"to...awaken me?" Sasuke didn't believe.

"i was being ordered by Orochimaru to kill the Uchiha clan,except you,Sasuke"

Sasuke didn't say anything,Itachi continued it.

"You have a dangerous powers inside you.That power is needed for Orochimaru.that's all"Itachi said without any expression.

"that's all? you've gotta be kidding me..."

Itachi just stood there without moving a bit.

"because of my power,father and mother dead...because of me,all of Uchiha clan is dead..."now,Sasuke is so confused.

"yeah,it's all your fault..."said Itachi prepared to attack Sasuke.

"The true power of Uchiha is killing,you're true power is bring us death,Sasuke"

When Itachi pointed his sword at Sasuke, he was thrown by Sasuke.A black purple aura is enveloping Sasuke's body.A tatto on his shoulder release and show the sign that ever appeared during his first fight with itachi.Sasuke smile evilly,his Sharingan become stronger.

"so,this is what Orochimaru's want"

"k..kill"

"I KILL YOU!!!" With a quick movement, Sasuke's hand hurt Itachi's cheek.

"what a speed!" said Itachi unbelievable.

Itachi fended off Sasuke's attack quickly, but some had injured his arm and waist.

"HAHAHAHAHA! DIE! DIE YOU,ITACHI"Sasuke laughs evil.

Sasuke continue attack Itachi without stopping a bit.Itachi grunted in pain.he's speed is defeated by Sasuke.Itachi injured so badly,his movement become weak.

"i can't attack him with my genjutsu!" said Itachi.

Itachi's sword was broken because of Sasuke's attack.When Itachi wanted to take kunai from his tool pocket, Itachi's right hand was cut off by Sasuke.

Crap!

"NO TOOLS,ITACHI! THIS FIGHT WILL SETTLED BY EMPTY HAND!!" said Sasuke murderous.

"what a demon!"said Itachi

Meanwhile...

"what is going on out there?" said Orochimaru

Sasuke...what is happened to you now... Sakura worrying about Sasuke.Suddenly,Sakura felt a murderous feeling.This feeling come from Sasuke! This has happened before, but it's more stronger...

"don't tell me he's already awakened?! good! good!" said Orochimaru

"so that's your plan too,Orochimaru?!"said Sakura shocked

"of course,princess.You two have a special power.But now i need Sasuke's power to take you're Heartglass for Awakening the Miracle orb that being protected by Haruno clan"

"But,the Miracle orb is inside you inside Heartglass"

Sakura shocked when hear that.

"Do you want to know why your heart is cursed into Heartglass?"

"Because-"Orochimaru's word being cut by sound of broken door.

"THERE YOU ARE"said Sasuke with death Itachi in his arm.

Itachi death was so terrible,no arm,his left eye was gone,his body was full of blood and terrible injured.

"Sa... Sasuke?"said Sakura trembling.

"What is happening to you?"Sakura said softly to him

Sasuke didn't say anything just take a step little by little.

"Kill...I'LL KILL YOU..LIKE HIM!"Sasuke throw Itachi to floor.

"Come! Uchiha Sasuke!"said Orochimaru ready to fight Sasuke.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!"


	10. Final boss

Normal POV

"I'LL KILL YOU,OROCHIMARU!!!"Sasuke run to Orochimaru and started attacking Orochimaru with the sword in his hand.

"Attack me with all of your might,Sasuke!" Orochimaru willing to accept attacks from Sasuke.But,Sasuke's attack suddenly stopped.

"What happened?"

"Sasuke!!!" Orochimaru turn back to see Sakura shouting to Sasuke for stop.

"wake up,Sasuke!! don't let your dark power controlling you!!"

"Princess Heartglass! don't interfere!!" Orochimaru attack Sakura for don't distrub his fight with Sasuke.

"Kyaaa!!"

Sasuke eyes become widened after hearing Sakura's scream painfully.Sasuke's dark aura little by little dissapeared and regain a consious.

"S..aku..ra"Sasuke said and back to normal.

"What?!"Orochimaru shocked seeing Sasuke back to normal.

Sakura smiled relieved at Sasuke and let out a tears.

"Sasuke...you back..." whisper Sakura.Sasuke hear Sakura's whisper and look up to see her.

"i'm back,Sakura" Sasuke smiled at her.Sakura smiled back.

"impossible! how can...just a shout from Princess made him back to normal?!"

After Sasuke unbinding Sakura,he turn to see Orochimaru with furious eyes and prepared to attack Orochimaru.

"you make Sakura hurt...i won't forgive you,Orochimaru...you'll pay for this!"

Sakura started to worried about Sasuke again.Sasuke turn to Sakura

"i'm sorry for yesterday,that i can't protect you...but now,i promise to bring you back to us alive and protect you with all of my life." Sasuke said seriously while raise his left hand to her cheek and wipe her tears.

"it's okay...because i always believe you'll come for saving me..." Sakura touch his hand on her cheek and smiled happily.Sasuke smiled again.

"now go to the others on main hall,they're waiting for you"whisper Sasuke to Sakura.

"what?! how can they're still alive?"

"what Orochimaru kill is just dummy.Now go!"Sasuke let go Sakura.Before Sakura go,she whisper something to Sasuke that make him smiled.

"now let us start our battle,Orochimaru"Sasuke said.

"YOUR POWER WILL BE MINE,SASUKE"Orochimaru started to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke just standing there with a sword on his right hand and prepared to attack and defending Orochimaru's attack.

Meanwhile...

Sakura running to main hall and still worrying Sasuke.is he going to win? is he going to lose? that words popping to her head and back to remember her words to him before left.

"please be safe,i love you..."Sakura whisper before left.Sasuke just smiled at her.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said worried.

"Sakura-chan!!!"

Sakura hear Ino calling her.Evidently,her friends is waiting her up ahead.Sakura smiled widely and fasting her run.

When she was about to arrive, Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the enemy behind the.

"EVERYONE! STAY AWAY FROM THERE!!!"Sakura warning to them but too late.

"n..no...EVERYONE!!!"Sakura run to them.

As Sakura arrived,she casting a healing spell to her friends.

"Hang in there! don't die on me!

while Sakura healing her friends,her healing spell being stopped by someone.She turn around to see who is.

"i caught the Princess~"said a young man.

"hurry up and get her back to laboratory.Orochimaru-sama needs her power"said a girl who has a same age as her.

A young man put Sakura on his shoulder and go to laboratory.

"NO! LET ME GO!!"Sakura struggling at him

"tsk! this woman! be QUIET!" the young man punch Sakura on her tummy.Sakura stop struggling and lost her consious.

"there,much better"

"hurry up,suigetsu!"yell the woman with glasses.

"i'm comin-"

Suigetsu's word being intrupted by a Shadow jutsu and attack of rasengan on his back.

"GAH!" Suigetsu yelling painfully and let Sakura fall from his shoulder.

Ino catch Sakura,Sai and Neji attacking the girl.The girls go to Ino to see Sakura.

"That Heartglass girl! how can she healing them just a while?! and it's almost fully healed!"

"Sakura is special-ttebayo! because,she is a healer maiden!" Naruto said proudly.

"that's right.She is the best medical ninja after all" Shikamaru said.

Ino and the others agreed what have Naruto and Shikamaru's said.Then Hinata warning to the others that there's so many enemy approaching to them.After hearing that,they're begin to be careful.

"you girls,go to a safe place.We'll take care of this!"Neji said.

"but-"

"go! do you want Sakura being taking again?!" Sai said.

The girls just stood not saying anything.Then they agree and go left the boys attack the enemy.

"Please be safe!"said Ino before left.

"you're to naive...GO DIE YOU ALL!!!" the enemy start to attack,Naruto and the others already started to attacking them.

Meanwhile with the girls

"maybe here we'll safe" Tenten gently putting down Sakura.Ino and Hinata cast a healing jutsu to Sakura.

"baka Sakura,she making her life become weaker..."as Ino said that,Sakura eyes opened a little and said

"i'm sorry...for making you all worry..."Ino let out a tears and making a tears fall to Sakura's face.

"you idiot..."Ino sobbing.

"don't worry Sakura,you're going to alive with us"Said Tenten patting Sakura head with a tears rolling her cheek.

"Everyone...i'm still here alright..."Sakura touch Ino's hand gently with smile.

"*hiks* hiks* Sa...kura-s..an.."Hinata sobbing hardly.

"Sakura,please stay alive..."Temari said sadly.

"i will..."Sakura said

oh no..i feel so sleepy...why? oh yeah,i used almost all of my power to healing them...but,i didn't regret that...i feel happy that i was be able to heal you all...even it cost my life...Sakura thought.

"Sakura?"Ino said worried.

"i'm awake,just i'm so tired..i'll do my best to stay awake ok..."Sakura answer.

Meanwhile with Sasuke case

"*pant* *pant*"

Sasuke drop his sword and ready to ask Orochimaru a question about Sakura.

"now,i want you to answer.Why do you after Sakura?"Sasuke said to Orochimaru.

"i need her Heartglass" answer Orochimaru.

"what for?"

"to awakenig Miracle orb inside her.That orb will do whatever we say.I need that Awakening all of Jinchuriki's power to mine and taking the seat king of this world!"

"you bastard!!"said Sasuke furiously.

"before you kill me,want to know about Maiden of Haruno's clan Princess Haruno Sakura truth?"

"what truth?answer me!"Sasuke threatening Orochimaru with his sword on his neck.

"a truth of Princess Sakura's curse"

Sasuke eyes widened.

"truth about Sakura's curse?"

"the curse is come when Princess still 4 years old thats on her birthday"

Meanwhile with the girls

Sakura eyes widened and let out a painful scream that make Ino and the others worried.

"Sakura! What happened?! Sakura!!!"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"forgive us,Sakura.."

"mom? dad?"

Sakura's scream stop.Sakura stood with blank eyes and dissapear leaving her friends shocked at her acting.

"Sakura?" Ino said shocked.


	11. The Truth about Sakura

Normal POV

"the curse is come when Princess still 4 years old thats on her birthday"

Flashback

"Tonight,the sky is full of stars and moon's colour is golden so bright"4 years old Sakura said happily on the garden.

She sitting on the grass and staring on the sky waiting for a shooting star.

Then,she hear a foot step.She turn around to see who was the person.That person was her Mother and Father.

"mom! dad! thank you for the party! that was a best party ever!"

her mother and father didn't say anything.Their face was so sad.Sakura stared at them worriedly.

"mom,dad? what happened? why your face looks so sad?"Sakura trying to touch their cheeks but being slapped by them.Sakura step back and look scared.

"mom? dad?"

"forgive us,Sakura" her Father casting a sleeping spell for Sakura.

"mo..m,d..ad" Sakura said before fall asleep.

Her Father bring Sakura to somewhere with her mother.

They're meet a some magician to cast a spell for changing her heart to glass and make some book that was her lifetime.

Tommorow morning,Sakura didn't remember everything about yesterday night.

Back to present

"Sakura..."

"Until that's all I know about the truth of Sakura"Orochimaru said.

"wait,how did you know about this? don't tell me,you're the one who killed Sakura's Family?!"

"it wasn't me...i heard that from one of her maids when i came to visit the king of Haruno's clan"

When Sasuke was about to say something,Sakura appear in front of Sasuke.

"Sa..Sakura!" Sasuke shocked

why she is here? how about everyone? Sasuke thought was being cut by he seeing Sakura hands moved and her finger pointed to Orochimaru.

"you're...the culprit"Sakura said.

Sasuke shocked after hear that.so after all he was right!.he has been deceived.

"a little bit more i can get your power!" Orochimaru toss a sword to Sakura.

Sakura dodge quickly and take Sasuke sword on the floor and attack Orochimaru but deflected.

"Sakura!"

"so this is why your parents curse your heart to glass" Orochimaru smirkingly.

"when the moon was full and the colour was gold you'll become a demon!" Orochimaru said while deflected another attack from Sakura.

"They want you to die!" Orochimaru succesful attack Sakura and make her bleeding on her right hand.

"Stop it!" Sasuke protect Sakura with his right hand deflected Orochimaru's sword.

"Sakura! are you okay?" Sasuke touch her injured hand.

when Sasuke trying to treating her hand,it already healed.Sasuke shocked.

"Sakura..did you do-"his word stopped by he see Sakura eyes is blank full of emotionless.

"Sa..sakura?"

"come you Heartglass devil!" Orochimaru said.

Sakura move quickly and already hurt Orochimaru little by little without mercy.Orochimaru hurting Sakura little by little too,but Orochimaru's injured is more worse than her.

After some scars on them,Orochimaru's attack injure Sakura's stomach very badly.

Sakura lost her balance and fall make Orochimaru have a chance to attack her.

"i forgot about this part,if you die that Heartglass didn't broken.So,i've to kill you!" Orochimaru's sword started to stab her but his attack was deflected by Sasuke.

"i won't let you to kill her!" Sasuke sharingan awakening and prepared to kill Orochimaru this time.

Sakura's wound are fully healed,she also started to attack Orochimaru again.

"what a monster!" Orochimaru said with a evil smile.

Sakura didn't say anything.She still attacking him with her emotionless eyes.

"I should have killed you from the beginning" said Orochimaru regreted.

"STOP IT SAKURA!!!" Sasuke scream at her.

Sakura movement stopped by Sasuke's scream.but her mind still full of "kill Orochimaru"'s word.

her hand move a little.Her sword still pointing to Orochimaru.Her step forward bit by bit.Sakura regain her consious but reflected by her dark soul inside her.

"HAAAAAA!!!!!!" Sakura scream with her sword started to slashing Orochimaru's body.

"Sakura..."

Sakura eyes widened when hearing someone speaking inside her head.

"Please always remember this..."

"We're doing this not just for our sake,but for you too..."

"We don't know when you remember this you'll forgive us for what have we doing to you.."

"But we just want you to know that..."

"We always love you forever..."

"When you are grown up,be a kind person and make us,all of Haruno's clan proud of you..."

"And be a good maiden for everyone..."

"You know,you have a special power now..."

"That can save you and someone that so precious to you..."

"So,take a good care of that power..."

"Remember this always,Mom and Dad always love you...Sakura..."

A voice on her head dissapear.Sakura fall with a tears rolling her cheeks.Sakura regain her consious again.

"Sakura..."

"mom?"Sakura said

"Sakura! are you alright? looks like you back"Sasuke said relieved.

"Sa..Sasuke..."Sakura suprised.

"how did i...?"

"you suddenly appear in front of me you know"

"Where's Orochimaru?!"

"looks like died" Sasuke said with his eye to Orochimaru.

"who-"

"you're the one who killed him" Sasuke said correctly.

Sakura just shocked after hearing that.Suddenly she bowed her head and say something that hard to hear.

"i..remember about my curse..."

"what did you just say?"

"I remember about my curse!"


	12. Regain an old memories

Normal POV

"i remember about that day and beginning of my curse"said Sakura.

"Sakura...so,you know why they're cursing your heart?"

"yeah..."

"it was so sad...and to painful to remember..." Sakura started crying.

"Sakura..."

"i...i never know..."

"that...i was a...monster..."

"i...shouldn't have been born..."

"because of me...my...all of Haruno clan was..." Sakura crying as she remember her parents and Haruno clan was died.

Unconsiously,Sasuke grab her shoulder and make Sakura look up to him still crying.

"that's not true..."Sasuke said serious.

Sakura didn't say anything but her crying stopped and hear Sasuke said.Sasuke took a deep breath and continued.

"you're not a monster,you are a human like me..."

"they must have a another reason beside that"

"i know the feeling..."

"because i'm a monster too"

"you're not killing your parents"

"i'm killing them! i was the reason of their death!! and you don't know about me!!" Sakura shouted.Sasuke see a sad feeling on her eyes.It's make him hurt to see.Sasuke pull Sakura to his body and hug her.

"you're right,i don't know much about you.Didn't i tell you? i know the feeling..it's so hurt..so hurt that made me want to die...it's so hard to forget too.."a tears come out from Sasuke eyes.

"you said you remember everything right,are you remember what your mother or father said before dead?"

Sakura trying to remember that.Someone voice was ringing again inside her head.Sakura listen it carefully and closed her eyes.

"we always love you,Sakura..." her mother said before the killer's friend spray sleeping gas to us.

Before Sakura lose consiousness,Sakura saw mom and dad smiling sad.After Sakura woke up and runaway from the killer,Sakura was all alone and saw their corpse.Their body Sakura cannot exspress,Sakura continued her run without looking back while crying.

Sakura came back to her castle,she was crying so hard until tommorow.After a weeks,she meet Ino and the others while Sakura go to Konoha.

When Sakura meet them,her sadness was gone and feel happier than before.

Sakura look up to see Sasuke's face and cupping his cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke..." Sakura smiled.

"hn.."Sasuke smiling a little.

"i'm sorry for shouting to you earlier" Sakura look down.

"it's okay,i'm sorry too"

Sasuke and Sakura smiled.Something behind them is coming,it was Naruto and the others.

"everyone!!"Sakura said happily.Ino smiled relief to see Sakura was safe.

"Sakura!"Ino and the girls run to Sakura.

"thanks goodness you're okay! i'm so worried that you..."Hinata crying.

"we're so worried that you suddenly gone in front of us.I thought it was Orochimaru's doing.So we come here."Temari said.

"huh?"Sakura confused.

"i'm...what?" Sakura said didn't understand what her friend said.

"you dissapear infront of us"Tenten corrected.

"and you appear infront of me"Sasuke said.

"how did i?"Sakura said.

"maybe that was from your power.."Ino said,everyone agreed.

While thinking,Sakura fell and made her friends shocked.

"Sakura!" Sasuke made in time to catch her.

"it happen again,hehe.."Sakura giggle.

"Sakura there's no time to laugh you know.."Sasuke said worried.

"maybe i use my power too much and made me so tired" Sakura said.

Hearing that,Ino and the others remember when Sakura use her power to heal us.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke...i can't feel my leg.." Sasuke shocked and everyone too.

"her Heartglass...Neji! Check her Heartglass!"Tenten said horror.

Neji scanned her Heartglass.His emotion was so shocked.

"So how's her,Neji?"Tenten asking to Neji.

"she...doesn't have much time..."

Everyone suprised to hear it.Sakura's life didn't have much time.

"Sakura..."

"i'm sorry everyone..." Sakura apologize.

"YOU CAN MAKE IT!!"Sasuke shouted.

her friends just staring to Sasuke,didn't say anything.

"you can make it...i promise!"Sasuke promised to Sakura.

"don't make her suffer anymore,Sasuke"Naruto said.

"i didn't make her suffer! i just want her stay alive! with us!"

"let her go,Sasuke.She finally find her freedom.Without suffering."Naruto said helpless.

"so you want her die?! why you didn't feel sad?! are you happy to see her gone?!"Sasuke punch Naruto.

"you two! stop fighting!!" Ino trying to stop them but she can't.

"Hey answer it,Naruto!!" when Sasuke landing his fist to Naruto,Naruto stopped it.

"do you think i want her die? of course not!! i feel so sad when her gone!! i don't want her go!!"Naruto cried.Sasuke eyes widen.

"Naruto...Sasuke..."Sakura said sad.

"it was touching to hear it,but your Heartglass is mine,Princess Haruno Sakura!!" Orochimaru landing his sword to Sakura.

Sakura cannot move her body.she thought this is it.but the sword didn't stabbed to her but to Sasuke trying to protect her.

"Sa..suke.."Sakura trembling as saw his blood fall to her face.

"tsk,i missed!" cursed Orochimaru.

Orochimaru trying to escape but blocked by Naruto and trapped to Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

"you can't get away from me,Orochimaru! take this!" Naruto rasengan go to Orochimaru and killed him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura hold Sasuke's wound and trying to heal it but stopped by Sasuke.

"don't use your power...you'll die.."Sasuke said weakly.

"don't do this,Sasuke..."Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke's hand touch her cheek and wipe her tears.

"don't cry.You're face doesn't suit when you crying.See you cry...it's make me..feel sad.." Sasuke whispered.

"his wounds too deep,i can't heal it!"Ino said.

"Sasuke...hang in there!"Sakura yell to Sasuke.

"there's something...i want..to tell..you.."Sasuke said before loss his consiousness.

"i...lo..ve..y-"Sasuke hand fall to Sakura lap.

Sakura hold his hand gently.a tears fall to his cheek.

"it's...not..fair..."

"you...didn't...finished...what...you want..to tell...to me..."

"please,Sasuke...open your..eyes.."Sakura rubbing his cheek.

Naruto and the others just crying over Sasuke.

"Sakura..."Ino said sadly

"Sasuke...?"

"Sasuke..."

"NO!!!!!"Sakura scream.She put her head to his chest and hold his body tightly.

"SASUKE!!!!!"


	13. True power and Miracle

Normal POV

Sakura and the others crying over Sasuke.Ino held Sakura trying to calming her down.

"ahh..."Sakura still crying to Sasuke chest.

"it can't be real..."

"Sakura..." Ino said.

"we have to go..."

"NO!!" Sakura reject to go.

"Sakura! that's was Sasuke want to make you stay alive.Please don't wasted it..."Ino shouted to Sakura.

"i won't leave him behind!" Sakura said stubborn.

"there's must have a way to bring his life back..."

"Sakura!"

"even it cost my life.."

a voice was ringing inside her head.

"You know,you have a special power now..."

"That can save you and someone that so precious to you..."

Sakura take a deep breath and put her hand to Sasuke's wound.

"i'm sorry,Sasuke.." Sakura apologize.

"What are you doing,Sakura?!"Ino trying to stop her doing.

"Sakura,don't do that! you'll die!" Naruto said grab her hand.

"please,Naruto...i want him to stay alive.Don't stop me.."Sakura begged.

"Sakura-san"

"don't stop me,everyone"Sakura continuing to save Sasuke.

Sakura cast her revival spell to Sasuke.Sakura let out her full power to made it working.

please,let it working smoothly.Please,let him have a chance to alive Sakura praying.

"Come back,Sasuke!!!"Sakura shouted.

a blood come out from Sakura eyes and her mouth.Sakura body can't hold any longer.

"Sakura!"her friends said worriedly.

"i'm...okay..."

Sakura can feel his heart beating again but his eyes didn't open.Sakura strengthen her spell more.Blood won't stop pouring from her eyes and mouth.

Please,open your eyes...Sasuke! Sakura praying more for Sasuke to open his eyes.

"his hand just moved a little"Tenten pointing to Sasuke right hand.Everyone said so.

"made it.made it.made it.."Sakura muttering.

"MADE IT!!" Sakura's power was overflowing from her body.Her power was making her friends wound back to normal.

"it's warm..."Shikamaru said.

"our wound!"

"it back to normal!"

"Ino,don't tell me this is..."Sai ask Ino.Ino nodded

"yes,this is Heartglass true power."

"this power was so special and so warm..."a tears rolling Ino's cheek.

"this is the true power of Maiden of Haruno clan,Princess Haruno Sakura.but..."Ino head turn down and sniffled.

"it risking her own life..."Ino sniffled.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly to make revival succeed.Then,she smiled to remembering her time with Sasuke while look to his face.

Sasuke...thank you for always be with me...i will always-

"love you..."Sakura said.

after Sakura saying that,Sasuke eyes open a little.

"Me too..."Sasuke whispered.

Sakura shocked after hear that from Sasuke.Sakura smiled widely at him.

"Sasuke..."Sakura said.

"she did it!"Naruto shouted to his friend.

"Sakura!!"her friends hug Sakura,congratulating her for success to bring Sasuke back alive.

"Thank goodness..."Sakura said tired.

"Sakura,you..."Sasuke didn't finish his talk.

Suddenly,Sakura fall to Sasuke.

"You,what happened?"Sasuke asking her.

"bring you back..."Sakura said tiredly.

"Sakura risking her life to bring you back alive again,Sasuke"Naruto said sad.

"you...risking your life...for me? why?"Sasuke said shocked.

"because i love you"Sakura saying that make her Heartglass a little more shattered.

"i'll do everything to bring you back,Sasuke...even it cost my life..."Sakura touch Sasuke cheek.

"why is it dark here? where are you Sasuke? everyone?"Sakura said trying to find a light.

"Sakura?! your vision..."Ino sniffled.

Sasuke touch her hand for telling her that he was here.

"i'm here,Sakura...don't worry...i'm always be with you"Sasuke held his tears so it won't fall to Sakura face.

"you'll always be with me right Sasuke..."ask Sakura.

"yes,always..."Sasuke answered.

"we here too,Sakura.."her friend touch her hand.Sakura smiled,she felt her friends warmth.

"i'm glad..."Sakura relief.

"Sasuke..."

"hn?"

"kiss me..."

Sasuke closer his face to her,his lips touching her.Sasuke can't hold his tears anymore.His tears make the kiss taste was salty.

"It's salty"Sakura giggled.

"Sakura...don't leave me.."Sasuke begging.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura..."Sasuke held her and never letting her go from his hug.

"I love...you.."Sakura said it before closed her eyes.

her Heartglass was shattered,that's mean Sakura dead.Leaving her love and her precious friends behind.

a light came from Sakura.That light was a fragment of her Heartglass.Fragment of Heartglass is like her memories when she still alive.

"that light is felt so warm..."Hinata said.

everyone nodded.Sasuke look her face once again.

"Sakura..."Sasuke said sad.

Sasuke noticing her chest is glowing and hear a voice from there.

"Haruno Sakura still can be saved"

Sasuke suprised at what her/his said.

"How?!"ask Sasuke.

"I,a miracle light,that always being protected by Haruno clan,i shall granted your wish or i should say final wish"

"a wish you said?"

so there's a way to save Sakura.

it's your repay for saving me Sakura Sasuke said inside his heart.

"bring Sakura's life back!" Sasuke said.

"as you wish"

"wait!"stopped Sasuke.

"is there any risk for that?"ask Sasuke.

"it's my repay for always protecting me"

The miracle light glowing through Sakura's body.Sasuke and the others just praying that Sakura back alive.

"you name was Uchiha Sasuke is it?"The miracle light asked.

"yes"

"is that so..."

"well,Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Take care of her"that was the miracle light said last time.


	14. Heartglass Cherry Blossom

Normal POV

7 years later

"Mommy!!" A little girl ran to a woman in the garden.

"What's wrong,dear?"said the woman who hug her back.

"Can you tell me about that story again?? I want to hear it!!" Said the little girl excited.

"You're really like that story so much,didn't you? Okay,I'll tell you again" the woman smiled sweetly at the little girl and begin the story.

20 minutes later

"And the girl's heart was shattered after kissed the person she loves so much.The man was almost give up,but he saw a light that come from the girl's body.He still have a chance to be together again and then-"the story was cut off by someone is back.

"I'm home..." Said the man with a black kimono and a logo uchiha crest on his back.

"Papa!! Welcome home!!" The little girl immediately hug her father and welcoming him.

"Papa!! Mom telling me about that story again!! I'm never get bored to hear that!!"said the little girl happy.

"Is that so..."said the man while patting her head.

"Welcome home,Sasuke"said the woman smiled gently.

"I'm home,Sakura" said Sasuke smiled.

"Mommy,you can continue the story before i sleep! Now,I want go to play with Boruto and the others.See you at dinner,mommy and Papa!!" The little girl waving at them before leaving.

"Be careful,Sarada!"said Sakura.

"It's already 7 years after that accident..."Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah..."Said Sakura put her head on his shoulder.

Flashback to 7 years ago

"Take care of her..."the miracle light starting to dissapear.

The light of miracle light's go to Sakura dead body,trying to revive her.Sasuke just hopping that she back alive to him.

After a last light,Sakura eyes started to open little.Sasuke and the others surprised.

"Sasuke..."said Sakura weakly.

Sasuke let out a happy tears and immediately hug her.

"Sakura...Sakura!!"Sasuke put his head to hear shoulder,trying to smell her.

"Sakura!!!" Everyone ran to Sakura and hug her.

"I...can't.. Br..eath..."Sakura trying to catch a breath.Everyone let go of her.

"Sorry..."said them unison.

"It's okay...now I'm alright..."Sakura said smiling.

"I'm glad..."

"Sasuke?"

"You...alive again..."Sasuke relieved.

"I'm so glad..."

"Sasuke,now I'm here...I'm always be with you from now and until the end..."Sakura hug Sasuke and patting his head.

Sakura put his head to her chest for hearing her heartbeat.

"You can hear it right? It's the prove of me that I'm alive..."Sasuke blush a little then smiled.

"Hn,you're right..."Sasuke raise his head and touch her cheek.

"Welcome back..."Sasuke said before kiss her.

"Hm...I'm back..."

"I love you..."

Back to present

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"I promised to you that I'll always be with you until the end..."

"Me too..."

Sakura smiled and closing her lips to his.

"I love you" said them unison.

And the Heartglass Cherry blossom live happily with her family.

Full of love and sadness

Heartglass Cheery Blossom

~The end~


End file.
